The Darkside's Curse
by Happie692B2
Summary: After a heated Argument between Ahsoka and Anakin they lose trust in one another Ahsoka thinks she can be trusted another way she decides to turn to the Darkside : to see if she can earn trust back from her Master a discovery could ensue
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Placed her saber to her belt clipping it as she began climbing out of her dormitory window she held on to the edge of her window looking down toward the city she noticed a small building reachable to her she pushed off the window leaping toward the building she tucked her knees in as she landed rolling back onto her feet She looked behind her toward the window to be sure no one saw her as she turned around Smirking as she jumped off the building and running through the bustling town she easily maneuvered her way through people she cut through alleyways until she came upon a gate she backed up a far distance before racing forward as she leaped over the gate like a cat She soon saw a familiar face to her " So you came back to see me?" She stepped closer before hugging him tightly " Nice to see you again Retze How have you been?" Retze smiled at his old childhood friend " Great I see your still as beautiful from the last time I saw you Ahsoka " she smiled uneasily she was with Anakin and hearing someone else besides him giving her compliments it felt wrong to her she looked away from him " Listen Retze I understand we used to be together when we were younger but .. " She eyed the Togruta " I have someone I care for I know this hurts you but I don't want to bring up old feelings with you if im with another person im sorry " She began walking away from him eyeing the temple she soon felt a hand grip her wrist tightly " Ahsoka I know your lying you still care for me you cant deny that "


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka struggled as she attempted prying his hand " Let me go " Retze smirked as he turned her around staring into her eyes menacingly " You said wed always be always be together remember back on Shili on your 13th birthday you and I promised our feelings for one another " Ahsoka continued yanking away to try and escape " Ive changed since then im 18 now and i love someone else in that time you could've found someone else now let me go!" Retze pulled her back " You're the only one I care for Ahsoka and I know you care for me back " he squeezed her wrist tighter as she screamed out he placed a hand over her mouth " Do not be afraid ,Just say you love me back " he could feel her shaking in fear as he released his grip around her mouth "Please ..Please let me go " He smirked pushing her into a wall keeping his grip to her wrist " You will say you love me back " he used both his hands to pin her arms down as he kissed her mouth intently she Screamed flailing as she continued attempting to escape him .


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin groaned as he awoke from his sleep he turned to his left expecting to see Ahsoka sleeping soundly but she wasn't there he got up as he opened his dormitory rushing down the hallway to Ahsoka*s Dormitory he saw the door opened a crack as he walked in she wasn't there either he then saw the window near her bed was opened he climbed out of the window " Where could she have gone?" he leaped off the window down to the busy city he landed on his feet and began searching for Ahsoka. Elsewhere Retze smirked as he eyed Ahsoka he rubbed her montrals with a free hand " You sure are feisty aren't you ? you love playing hard to get with me?" Ahsoka shot her knee into his jaw flipping him over " Im not impressed Retze she began walking away toward the gate she then felt a hand Griping around her neck tightly cutting off her oxygen " Lucky shot we used to play like this when we were younger " he choked until her body went limp he tossed her across the lot " You are going to regret that Ahsoka " Anakin stood fuming with rage at what he witnessed he saw Ahsoka kissing another togruta then when she attempted leaving he attacked her Anakn didn't know what to feel anger over Ahsoka cheating on him or the fact that she got injured? he first had to get Ahsoka back to the Temple where she can be healed he slowly crept Retze picking up Ahsoka as his back was turned and ran back to the Jedi Temple he leaped back into the window as he walked her into the Healers chamber placing her onto a bed he could see scratches from glass that she had been thrown into and a darkened eye probably from impact he walked away from the healers hut unsure of what to think should he really trust Ahsoka after what he saw ? Her kissing another person besides him ? he felt lied to he soon reached his dormitory slumping onto his bed his face pressed into a pillow he didn't care for anything at the moment


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he honestly hated early mornings but what else was there for him to do he sat up pulling his boots up accordingly as his comlink blinked on his wrist the meeting with the senate and chancellor Palpatine he got off his bed walking across his closet as he stepped into the restroom he turned the right faucet as the water became warm he cupped his hands to splash it into his face to remove any trace of sleep he saw his eyes buffy he rubbed over them to rid some of the warm water as he reached for a towel to dry his face he he heard his comlink continue to blink and beep at him he removed it off his wrist ignoring whoever was contacting him as he walked out of the restroom opening his door to his dormitory and began walking down the hallway to meet up with Senator Amidala .


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka opened her eyes to a blinding light she cringed covering her eyes with her arm as she sat up her body felt numb and her neck was sore she could barely see anything clearly but she could make out a few shapes she ignored it as she got up onto her feet covering her darkened eye with her left hand as she tried to walk down the hallways to meet up with her master she soon saw a blurred figure before her good eye Anakin walked closely beside Padme as they were chatting about how war kept the other busy Ahsoka listened intently " Its nice to see you again Ani , hopefully we can spent more time together after we through with this debate?" Anakin smirked placing a hand to her cheek nodding " Allright with me Padme any afternoon I have with you is a good enough reason to forget about any plans I had today " Padme blushed smiling back " That's Wonderful " Anakin leaned closer to Padme kissing her lips intently. Ahsoka's jaw felt like it clanged to the floor her eyes burned in envy she faked a smile walking past Anakin and Padme as they sat beside each other they Listened intently as Palpatine discussed a recent ploy by the Separatists invading and overtaking a planet in the outer rim . Ahsoka shot daggers at Anakin the entire meeting she kept a face of anger and sadness she soon felt herself crushing as she let tears fall she silently swallowed wiping over her good eye "Troubled you are Padawan Tano ,is something wrong? Yoda eyed Ahsoka as she got up Bowing to everyone " If you will excuse me Senators ,Chancellor Palpatine " she walked out of the room quietly. Ahsoka could feel her heart crushing into pieces she leaned onto a wall falling to the ground her hugged her knees close to her chest she rubbed her eyes as they continued to brim with tears she couldn't believe what she saw Anakin kissing Padme after he claimed he had no feelings for her a year ago to Ahsoka herself she Stood up her feelings changed from sadness to Anger she stood outside the door waiting until the meeting ended she soon heard footsteps and saw Master Yoda Padme and Anakin Plo Koon and Mace Windu she followed closely behind Anakin she soon saw him give a kiss to her cheek as they went their separate ways Ahsoka stood to the wall with her arms crossed " So you and Senator Amidala seem to be getting along more than usual huh?" Anakin ignored her as he walked down the hallway she Grabbed him by his turban before he could any farther " Are you listening to me?" Anakin grabbed her hand prying it off his shoulder " I do not wish to speak with you Padawan I will gladly be able to conversate at a much better convinent time now leave me be " he began walking down the hallway Again as Ahsoka threw her saber at him it crashed against the back of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin felt his head after the saber fell to the ground it thudding but no pain he turned facing Ahsoka with his arms crossed " Allright you"ve gotten my attention ,now what exactly do you want Padawan?"Ahsoka rolled her eyes stepping closer to him she didn't care if anyone was watching them. " I dont understand . why would you suddenly have feelings for the senator, I thought you cared for me?" Anakin smirked rolling his eyes " I thought the same for you but after what I witnessed the previous evening im not so sure anymore " Ahsoka stepped closer " What ?, What are you talking about" Anakin was tempted to grab his saber but he ignored the feeling as his fist tensed up at his sidehe closed his eyes briefly before pointing an accusing finger to her " Don't play stupid with me I saw you, you kissed that …that Vile Togruta male you seemed to be enjoying yourself if I wasn't mistaken " Ahsoka skipped stepping closer and got enough to where they were near nose to nose she jabbed a finger into his chest " Listen here im a Togruta we are not a vile race and all you are is a cocky insensitive Bastard that barely cares for anyone elses feelings you act all arrogant like your better than me but in actuality your not im unsure why im even getting upset over all this your not worth my time " she could feel her Lekku turning blue her face burned with Anger . Anakin gripped her wrist tightly smirking as she used to other hand to punch him square in the jaw thus causing him to release her wrist falling to the ground she put both her fists up to chest eager to continue " Think you can fight me without your saber or are you too much of a coward to try " Anakin leaned up onto his knee standing as he removed his saber letting it fall to the ground both then raced forward as soon gripped the other by the shoulders trying to knock the other down it was at equal stances until Ahsoka tripped him by wrapping her foot around his left ankle pulling forward she began throwing free punches into his face. Anakin then bashed his knee into Ahsoka*s ribs as she fell over Anakin found a good enough opportunity to stand as he stood above her he began stepping on her hand smashing the bones in her fingers she gripped his leg with the other hand as she pulled herself up to bite his leg he ignored it continuing to step onto her hand as he lifted his foot Ahsoka lifted herself up onto her knees As Anakin looked down upon her " Have you had enough yet Youngling? She pounced upward grasping his throat with one hand shoving him toward a wall both fell through they struggled to pin the other down as they continued punching the other in the jaw and nose Ahsoka clawed his face with her left hand as Anakin yanked a Montral he was able flip her over and lift her up by her Montral he gripped her free hand pulling the arm behind her back twisting her arm until a crack was heard she screams out pulling his hair as she pushed her knee up into his eye within moments Obi wan gripped Anakin*s Arms pulling him back as Master Plo grabbed Ahsoka pulling her away from him she pulled away in protest " LET ME GO IM GOING TO MURDER HIM ,I HATE YOU I HATE YOU ,DO YOU KNOW THAT ? Anakin almost escaped Obi Wan*s Grasp " I dont care what happens to you ,frankly I wish you were dead !" Obi wan and Master Plo kept the two separated for a moment both were breathing heavily both hearts galloped and blood could be seen from their lips and noses Obi wan eyed Anakin closely " What exactly is going on with the two of you, ive never seen you both argue this way?" Anakin rubbed over his now swollen black eye " Just a disagreement Master Ahsoka*s causing of course I will speak with her later " Obi Wan kept a hand to his beard as her Watched Ahsoka as her and Master Plo conversated with what happened. Not long after both Ahsoka and Anakin were called form the Healers hut to go speak with Master yoda


	7. Chapter 7

Ahsoka and Anakin hated walking down the down the corridor to Master Yoda. Ahsoka had gauze wrapped completely around her left arm and a some gauze she had little mobility with her right hand she could barely wiggle a finger without wanting to scream she ignored the pain in her stomach from the shot to the ribs as she Gave Anakin a dirty look. with his swelled up eye he didn't pay much attention his head throbbed from where Ahsoka had pulled his hair. Both irritated with the other said nothing but Anakin shoved Ahsoka into the wall " Walk much Youngling?" she was tempted to yell at him but soon saw Master Plo and Obi Wan eyeing them so she sighed standing up walking behind him. She rubbed her sore Montral ignoring a sick feeling in her stomach. The long stride across the corridor soon ended as they reached His quadrants Anakin took ahold of the door sliding it across to the left he let Ahsoka walk in the doorway first he then followed behind. Both stood distant from each other as they bowed respectfully " Maser Yoda?, You wanted to speak with us?" Yoda nodded as he gripped his wooden cane walking to them " Curious ,I am , of what happened earlier today? Requested to speak with both of you I have " Ahsoka looked to Anakin rolling her eyes as he started to explain " Well me and my padawan got into a bit of a disagreement she struck me first and I only attacked upon instinct " Ahsoka rolled her eyes muttering to herself " Oh brother " Yoda turned away from the both of them closing his eyes " Darkside I sense ,in your padawan . unsure why that is I am " Anakin eyed her as she rubbed over her pained hand as Yoda continued " Padawan , able to be included in jedi activities . you will not be . send you to Agri Corps we must" Ahsoka*s eyes grew to saucers Agri corps was a facility where if masters sense the darkside forming in their padawan they could be sent there it was like a prison to padawans. She sighed bowing to him " As you wish Master Yoda " she then turned on her heel walking out of the room Anakin himself looked shocked he looked to master yoda " Are you sure thats reasonable?" Yoda eyed him Sense your bond for her i do Anakin turned around walking after Ahsoka.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka continued putting her belongings in the knapsack atop her bed she didn't want to go to Agri Corps but she had no choice she placed her saber to her belt clipping it then picking up her braid on the nightstand tying it on her montral she looked over the items in her knapsack tunic, boots and enough food to last her a while she felt like she was forgetting something in the back of her mind she zipped her knapsack shut walking around her dormitory to see if she needed anything else she looked to the nightstand again seeing an old picture of her and Anakin last year at her 17th birthday smiling as they sat close holding each other hand and hand in the picture she sighed picking up the picture frame thinking over if whether or not she should take it with her she walked back to her bed sitting down to unzip her knapsack placing the framed picture in the knapsack carefully she then zipped her knapsack shut placing it over her shoulder and opened the door to her dormitory beginning to walk down the corridor she stopped short in the corridor in front of Anakin*s dormitory she closed her eyes sliding the door to the left to find him deep asleep in his bed she walked forward carefully so she wouldn't wake him she soon found herself beside his bed she looked down to Anakin sleeping and bent over leaning her face to kiss his forehead she then snuck out of his corridor she turned around in the doorway " Goodbye, Master Skywalker" bowing she then walked back into her dormitory climbing out of her window.


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin rubbed over his eyes to remove the exhausted feel as he sat up stiffing a yawn as he reached across his nightstand beside his bed pulling the cord on his lamp a bit bright for him he looked to the carpeted floor as he was pulling his boots on his feet he still felt a bit groggy as he stood up walking outside his dormitory walking he heard an irritating clack in his pocket he fiddled in his pocket finding a braid tie he examined it closer to see the letters A.T .He clenched his fist returning it in his pocket he sighed feeling a bit remorseful but he soon saw Padme and ignoring the thought he gave an honest smile as he walked toward her she had been speaking with a new face to the senate Senator Mutera a frail Female Twi'lek she seemed a bit anxious as she spoke with Padme once she had calmed down a bit she was able to speak more defined to Senator Amidala as they went their separate ways Anakin soon was in Padme*s eyesight she smiled giving him a warm hug as Anakin kissed her cheek " How are you doing Senator?" he intwined his hand with hers " im Allright and with you General Skywalker?" he thought over to the braid tie " Just fine Padme so how was meeting with the chancellor about the recent poverty and hunger issue on Nash'i?" her mood changed instantly " We plan on figuring ways to ship and trade cargo through the planets black market system with the senate has made this government, it wont be the simplest task but we cant give up on that planet if we are to be successful" Anakin placed a hand to her face " Don't overstress yourself about this im sure you and the rest of the senate can figure out how to make the plan work" she looked away from him " If you say so Anakin" he pulled her face closer to his " Trust me" he then kissed her lips passionately place his left hand around her pulling her closer to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahsoka tossed her Knapsack into her ship port climbing in as she set Co ordinates unsure where she was going she was tempted to punch someone or something but she kept a level head as she left the Temple and the surface of Coruscant once in deep space she easily Broke the comlink to her wrist smirking Darkly She looked to Different planets then to her Co Ordinates Outer Rim Territory she shook her head but what she didn't expect was a sudden flash to blind her and a rapid decline to an Unknown terrain she rubbed her eyes only to catch a glimpse of the surface coming into contact then a smash of metal in the head caused her to go limp someone smirked pulling her out her own ship dragging her like dead weight she was soon tossed in front of someone " As the lackey Bowed to him " A New prisoner to Murder Sir" He shook his head sending lackey away he Grabbed Ahsoka By the montral holding her in front of him he let lightning flash to her until she came to her senses with an ear splitting scream he threw her to the floor " Pathetic" Ahsoka fought tears looking as Lighting Continued to flicker on her now Bruised Skin She leaped up Igniting both her Sabers Beginning to slash them at the cloaked persona as he ignited his saber clashing with hers. He set Assassin droids after her she evaded blocking the staffs but one ablely shocked her in the back she grunted falling as they continued to stab her the cloaked male Pressed a button on his comlink to stop the droids Ahsoka panted harshly as she barely returned to her feet. He gripped his hand around her neck " Listen here, you listen to everything I say, follow every command I give and you shall survive another day, Understand?" He dropped Ahsoka Walking Away as she rubbed over her sore neck Feeling sick but she swallowed getting a better look at her Surroundings stone built walls surrounded her with no form of a window as the door was metal platted looking to her sabers a strange red pod was underneath the saber hilts she attempted igniting as bounds were soon around her wrists shocking her she dropped the sabers looking to her charred wrists "This place is so depressing, id rather be back on Shili" she turned to see a Togruta Familiar to her but her face markings different from Ahsokas And her eyes A faded dark green she gave a frown walking to Ahsoka " Coming here, is a mistake , youd wish theyd kill you, Everyday in this Hell is torture, They Depleat our spirits for power, until we turn into their humble Lackeys or dark Slaves" She placed a hand to Ahsoka " Agri Corps, is an Evil place, where Padawans are turned to Darksiders


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin looked out the window bored as ever he hadn't accepted any missions gone to briefing or attempted to see Senator Amidala anymore he fiddled with his saber hilt absentmindedly watching as cars Zoomed past his window, he looked to the braid tie laying on the table beside him he then rolled his eyes picking it up and placing it in his pocket he Decided training could take his mind off anything he had been thinking about he walked out his corridor as he Headed to the Training Facility Once arriving he ignited his saber slashing it around the free air he tossed his Saber like a boomerang it soon veered returning to him he caught it in his left hand he felt his mind clouding he sat on the ground letting his mind go free he saw The Temple a blaze engulfed in fire as a dark figure slashed Jedi and youngling alike he then saw the dark figure turn around and look to him " This is where you die " Before slashing at him he jumped as he awoke from his Premonition he looked around " That Voice,it was " he got back to his feet quickly running out of the Training facility to find Senator Amidala.

Ahsoka shook her head" So who are you?" the Togruta female looked to Ahsoka with a lost gaze she had a faded skin color as well "Im Araly, Im a survivor of this place, six years in this Hell have changed me into something I don't remember" She looked to Ahsoka "They Drug everything Food, Water supply, Anything to speed up the Change, Once they are looped, they become murder Machines, set on the lust for conquest" A loud bang caused the both of them to jump Araly Began crawling into a hole into the stone wall" Come on" Ahsoka Nodded quickly following behind her once Across they saw the similar facility but with more Padawans some with Red Sabers other with Dark grimaces as they Battled Someone pounced Behind Ahsoka she Quickly ignited her sabers blocking As both fought to murder the other she tripped her opponent Stabbing him in the chest she cut off her sabers taking a few steps back realizing what she had done she looked to Araly but soon saw a cloaked persona Behind her" You Are Ready" he pointed to Ahsoka giving her a frightening glare as she walking Past Araly following behind him.


End file.
